


Welcome Home Again, Captain

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Captivity, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mind Meld, Minor Injuries, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock welcomes Jim home after Jim is rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Again, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Trekmas on LJ for cariad_winter.

****

Spock moved through the complex downing each hostile being they encountered as the search for the Captain and Chief Medical Officer continued into the third week.

The security officers with Spock opened a door onto a corridor and suddenly Spock could hear them.

"This hallway." He pointed with his phaser and helped clear the cells as they worked their way towards the noises at the end of the corridor. 

The lights from the security officers lit the last door they had yet to open.

Spock broke the lock and as the door opened he was greeted with the sight of his Captain and their CMO huddled in the far corner. "Captain?"

The Captain squinted at them in the harsh light. "Spock...that you?"

"Yes, Captain." Spock knelt so as to block part of the light and assessed Jim as he sat there staring at him with bleary eyes.

****

Jim gripped Bones' arm as Spock knelt in front of them. It might be another hallucination They'd been having those. Jim carefully aimed to put his hand on Spock's sleeve, but somehow missed and his hand landed on Spock's bare hand.

Spock froze for a bare moment before gently dislodging Jim. "Captain, we must leave."

Jim nodded as he kept his hand on Bones' arm. "Leave."

Spock's eyebrows lowered and Jim smiled at the stern looking confusion he had missed causing.

"Bones?" Jim cocked his head so he didn't have to take his eyes off Spock.

Spock's eyes cut towards Bones and then were back to looking at him. "Doctor McCoy appears to be unable to speak, Captain."

Jim blinked. "Oh. Right." He turned his head then so he could grin at Bones, who was frowning at him and oh, there were Bones' hands under his elbows. "He caught the local crud."

Spock's eyebrows rose. "Crud?"

Bones nodded and pushed Jim's arms up, but Jim was tired and he wanted to sit still now that he had Spock back. 

"Captain?"

Jim leaned into Spock as Bones kept pushing. "Tired."

Bones' hand patted him on the shoulder as Spock shifted against him and suddenly Jim was floating.

****

Leonard watched Spock hover over Jim as the biobed kept outputting reports on Jim's current condition. Leonard huffed and moved over to stand shoulder to shoulder with Spock.

"He'll wake up in the morning, Spock."

Spock looked at him. "You appear recovered, Doctor."

"The virus that gave me laryngitis was easy enough to treat." Leonard adjusted one of the biobed's controls. "He kept insisting I eat his food so I don't have the weight loss he does."

"The Captain's history would suggest that he would expect you to have taken the actions that you did."

"You can call him Jim, Spock. You know he likes it when you do." Leonard sighed. "Once we figured out they just wanted to keep us as some sort of trophy, Jim talked a lot about you."

Spock's hands tightened at the small of his back where he had them folded together. "He will recover from the confusion he was displaying in the cell?"

Leonard stepped close as he dared to Spock. "He'll be fine. That was mostly from the dehydration. He kept insisting on giving me all the water after I became sick. You know how he gets."

Spock nodded and his hands relaxed slightly.

****

Jim slipped into their quarters and looked around to see if Spock had changed anything in the weeks he and Bones had been...gone. He blinked at what looked like the bits of a chess piece against the base of the wall. Jim traced his fingertips across the small dent in the bulkhead.

"I should apologize for the damage to your chess set, Jim."

Jim turned towards their bathroom and grinned as Spock stepped fully into the main room. "Nah. I heard from Sulu you had a few false leads." He waved his hand at the damage. "This is nothing important." He stepped over to stand in front of Spock. "You found us."

Spock nodded and put his hands behind his back. "Indeed."

Jim grinned. "What?"

Spock's expression tightened. "As you collapsed during your rescue we had inadvertant skin contact."

Jim stepped closer and cupped Spock's elbow. "I was pretty out of it. You can't be...but you are aren't you? You're jealous."

Spock stiffened. "Such an emotional response is..."

Jim tugged on Spock's elbow and smiled wider. "Spock."

Spock lifted his chin slightly. "Jim."

Jim leaned in and kissed Spock on the temple. "Take off your boots and lay down on our bed, Spock."

Spock cocked his head. "You wish to copulate while I am clothed only when you feel I am to be rewarded for some favorable behavior. I have done nothing to warrant such a reward, Jim."

"I know you don't think so." Jim pushed on Spock's shoulder. "Consider it a reward for saving Bones and me. Bed, Spock. Leave your clothes on. Just like I like it, Spock." He disappeared into their bathroom.

****

Jim emerged from the bathroom to find Spock laid out on their bed, his pants open and pushed down just enough to free his penis. "Awesome." Jim cupped himself as he straddled Spock's hips.

Spock's hands came up to his side and Spock's thumbs slipped across Jim's ribs. "You are certain?"

Jim hummed as he rubbed himself against Spock's uniform. "Yes." He gently ran his fingertips along Spock's cheekbones. "You okay?"

Spock lifted his eyes from Jim's ribs to look him in the eye. "Of course, Jim."

"Of course." Jim nodded as he pressed himself down on Spock's erection. "We don't have to."

Spock's hold on him tightened and Spock pulled him down to rest against Spock's chest. "You require strenuous sexual activity to relieve your stress, Jim."

"Sometimes." Jim wiggled his hips and watched Spock blink fast. "I know how you like to pull my hair."

Spock surged up and captured Jim's mouth in a savage kiss. Jim rocked against Spock as they enjoyed the clash of lips and tongues. Jim ran his fingers over the tip of Spock's ear as Spock pulled on Jim's hair with one hand. With his other hand, Spock gripped Jim's asscheek to guide his increasingly frantic bucking to provide them both with stimulation.

Jim moaned into the kiss as Spock started to yank on his hair. He snaked his hand between them and pressed his shaft against Spock's uniform and bit at Spock's lips as he bucked into the roughness of the fabric as Spock chased Jim's tongue with his own.

They broke the kiss for Jim to adjust his position so he could tuck his knees in tighter against Spock's sides. 

Jim nipped at Spock's throat as he listened to Spock open the lube. "Going to shove your fingers into me, Mr. Spock? Are you going to be dirty?"

Spock pulled on Jim's hair hard enough to make Jim crane his neck. "You will cease to tease me, Jim."

Jim gave him a toothy grin and rocked himself down onto Spock's slick fingers. "Who's teasing? Gah...Fuck. I...like it when...you do me in uniform." Jim pulled on Spock's hold on his hair to reach Spock for another biting kiss. He pulled back, panting.

Spock pulled Jim's head to one side so he could lick as Jim's pulse. "Are you prepared for penetration of your rectum, Jim?"

Jim nodded against Spock's hold on Jim's hair. He stilled as Spock pressed down against his prostate. "Yes. You...know...I like it...rough." He panted faster as Spock pressed his dick against Jim's hole.

Jim knelt up as Spock pulled on his hair as he sank down onto Spock's shaft. They stilled as Jim's buttocks settled against Spock.

Spock brought his hand to Jim's cock and his fingers gently along the ridge around the head of Jim's dick as he pulled Jim's head back with his other hand. "Take your pleasure, Jim."

Jim grinned through his panting and rolled his hips as he put his hands on Spock's stomach. He let the sensations build up as he started moving more roughly while Spock's breathing began to shorten.

Jim leaned down and kissed Spock as he shifted to thrust up. Each rub of Jim's scrotum against the fabric of Spock's uniform was an exquisite distraction from the thickness of Spock's shaft against the rim of Jim's asshole.

Spock's hand in Jim's hair slipped down to cup Jim's face. Jim sped up as Spock touched his fingers to the proper places on Jim's face. Sensations brightened at the same time as they became hazy when the meld blossomed between them.

Jim moaned as the depth of Spock's emotions hit him. He bit as Spock's neck as Spock thrust up into him harder. Jim rubbed at Spock's fingers wrapped around his dick.

Spock arched against the bed and the meld exploded.

Jim's orgasm hit him like a crashing wave as Spock's hands on him tensed.

****

Jim rolled off Spock as he came down from their meld. He blinked for a while at their ceiling and then sat up with a groan. He looked Spock over carefully as Jim flexed his anus to feel the slight soreness. Jim grinned down at Spock still staring blankly.

He carefully stripped Spock's uniform off him. Happy to get to mess Spock's hair up as he pulled the black undershirt over Spock's head. 

Jim carefully cleaned up, making sure to get their just for sex towel out from under Spock's hips. When he was happy, Jim snuggled up to Spock's side and pulled the covers over them both.

He sighed as Spock's fingers drifted over his face. Their connection settled and Jim hummed quietly as he felt Spock let himself relax. Jim kissed Spock's temple and pulled Spock's hand more firmly against himself.

"Welcome home, Captain."

Jim kissed Spock's chest and laid his head back down as Spock tugged on a lock of Jim's hair. "Good to be home, Mr. Spock."

****


End file.
